


Guinevere, Arthur, and Lancelot

by Spurlunk



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Bees, Bestiality, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spurlunk/pseuds/Spurlunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jupiter learns of Caine and Stinger's past, she wants to be a part of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guinevere, Arthur, and Lancelot

Jupiter Jones wasn't used to her new status as the owner of Earth and her status as a member of the royal family. She didn't immediately realize what her new powers entailed. When she and Caine were lying in bed one afternoon after sex, she asked him how his friend Stinger was doing.

"He's alright. Still worried about his daughter. She's sick."

Jupiter sat straight up in bed.

"Right! He said she needed some kind of special nectar, right?" she said.

"Yes. It's very rare, very expensive - " Caine began.

"But I'm a queen! I'm rich. I can get it for him, can't I? Or, I can ask you to get it for me so we can give it to him," she said, since, royalty or not, she couldn't exactly leave her family and cavort around the galaxy willy-nilly. She had a job to do. Toilets had to be cleaned.

"Yes, your majesty," Caine said, and Jupiter grinned. That never got old.

 

Jupiter went with Caine to Stinger's house. He looked preoccupied, like he hadn't slept in a long while. Caine held up the vial of nectar that he had procured, and Stinger stared at it like he couldn't believe it  was actually real. He grabbed it from Caine and the two of them followed Stinger into his house, a small cloud of bees trailing behind. Kiza was lying in her bed, looking pale and smaller than she had previously. She didn't even notice them come in, though she opened her eyes when she saw her father.

"Here, sweetheart. Drink this, please," Stinger said, tenderly bringing the nectar to his daughter's lips. She managed to keep it down, and Jupiter thought she could already see some color returning to her cheeks. Her breathing became more steady, and Stinger got up, placing the empty vial on the bedside table and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. The three of them sat in the living room, the bees calmly going about their business all around them.

"Thank you," Stinger said to Jupiter, and she smiled.

"You're welcome," she said, and then she looked at Caine. He wouldn't meet her eyes. She poked him in the thigh, hard.

"I know, I know," he said.

"What?" Stinger asked.

"Well, I told Jupiter about our past."

"She already knows our past."

"No, our PAST," Caine said, and Stinger's eyes widened.

"Oh."

"Yeah, and I want in on it," she interjected.

"We never really, uh, went all the way," Caine stared, and Stinger swallowed.

"Going all the way presents some ... problems for me. Anatomically speaking," he said.

"Can we at least try? I mean, don't feel like you have to just because I saved your daughter's life or anything like that, but since you two already had experience, I was interested in joining your ... whatever," Jupiter said, gesturing vaguely.

"She is royalty," Caine said, raising his eyebrows. Stinger thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I suppose she is," he said, and then he took off his clothes.

 

Jupiter already knew that having sex with Caine was kind of weird. He was human in all the ways that counted, which was nice, because as much as she loved dogs, she didn't actually want to have sex with one. He did make a lot of growling and barking noises, and he sniffed her a lot, which took some getting used to. Stinger on the other hand, buzzed. He buzzed loudly, and didn't stop buzzing. It was very disconcerting but also kind of hot. Stinger and Caine had a relationship in the past, but from what Caine said it was mostly just physical. That was clearly not true, from the tender way that Stinger was caressing Caine and the look on Caine's face when he thought no one could see him. Jupiter could see. She thought it was sweet.

The bees were gone. She didn't notice that until the silence became deafening, the only sounds now coming from the three of them.

"Where'd they go?" she asked, and then a wonderful sensation rendered her speechless. Caine's wings wrapped around the three of them from behind, Jupiter sandwiched in the middle, and he growled from deep within. Stinger was still buzzing. Then she felt him go limp, and he crumpled to the ground. Jupiter opened her eyes, and Caine stepped back, folding his wings behind him.

"What's wrong? Is he okay?" Jupiter asked, afraid to go too close to him.

"Male bees die after they mate with their queen," a new voice said, and Jupiter whirled around to see Stinger's daughter, Kiza. On the plus side she looked healthy and good as new, but on the minus side Jupiter was naked, as were Caine and Stinger.

"He's - dead? I killed him?" Jupiter said, her voice a few octaves higher than usual. She grabbed her shirt and clutched it to her chest.

"You're like Guinevere, and he's King Arthur, and you're Lancelot," Kiza said, jerking her head at Caine, who didn't seem to mind the fact that he had no pants on.

"Should we do something?" Jupiter asked, and looked at Caine, who was staring straight ahead and breathing in a strange way. She had seen him do this before. He was trying to control himself so that he didn't give in to his canine instincts. She looked back at Stinger's daughter. Why wasn't she more upset?

The bees returned. They swarmed Stinger's body. Jupiter stepped back, not sure what was going on, but then Stinger's body was lifted up in the air, borne by the bees. Kiza was standing in the doorway of her bedroom, watching calmly.

"He's not actually dead. I mean, he is, but he'll be back," she said as the bees took Stinger out the front door and into the cornfields beyond.

"Does this happen a lot?" Caine asked, finally snapping out of it and pulling his pants on.

"I've never seen it happen because usually my father has the courtesy to keep his sexual encounters far away from me, but yes, it happens every time. Can you both please put your shirts on?" Kiza asked, and Jupiter turned bright red, hurrying to obey.

"There's no need to stick around, he won't be back for a few days. Thanks for the nectar," she said, ushering them towards the door. Caine almost tripped trying to get his boots on, and had to fling his wings open for balance, knocking into one of the many beehives. Thankfully there were no actual bees in there since they were all clearly busy with other more pressing matters.

"I - um - I'm sorry?" Jupiter said.

"It's okay. You cured me, so I guess I can forgive your - whatever that was. If you're going to do it again please make sure I'm not around for it, okay? Your majesty."

"You can just call me Jupiter," Jupiter said.

"Maybe I should call you Mom," Kiza replied, and Caine snorted. Jupiter rolled her eyes.

"Why do I have to keep telling people this? I am not your damn mother!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe when Caine and Stinger were a thing in the past Caine had a bunch of puppies like Stinger has bees and whenever they got mad at each other the dogs would try to eat the bees and the bees would try to sting the puppies.


End file.
